1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan light apparatus, in particular to a fan light apparatus that combines a suspended illumination lamp and a circulating fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Suspended illumination lamp and suspended hanging fan are conventional electric appliances, and at an early stage, the suspended illumination lamp and the suspended hanging fan were generally two separate products which are installed and used separately. Later, there was a product that combined the suspended illumination lamp with the suspended hanging fan introduced to the market, but such product primarily based on the suspended hanging fan to combine the illumination lamp to the bottom of the hanging fan, such that a long vane of the hanging fan can rotate above the lit illumination lamp. When viewed, we can obviously see that the hanging fan is the main decorative body of a building, and the illumination lamp is just an accessory. Such product also has the following drawbacks:
1. In the conventional suspended hanging fan product with the attached illumination lamp, after the installation, the vane occupies most of the visual space of the ceiling and holds most of the visual perception of the viewers, such that the attached illumination lamp looks relatively small and less significant. As to buildings desiring to have the illumination lamp as the main decorative body, it is inappropriate to install such suspended hanging fan with the attached illumination lamp.
2. In the conventional suspended hanging fan or the suspended hanging fan with the attached illumination lamp, the vane is rotated in a single direction, such that wind is always blown in the same direction to a position, and random changes or switches to a different direction are not allowed. Obviously, the wind so blown is not natural.
3. In the conventional suspended hanging fan or the suspended hanging fan with the attached illumination lamp, dusts may be accumulated on the long vane after a long time of use. Due to the long length of the vane and the installation of the fan at a high position, it is very inconvenient to clean the fan.